Lluvia de Estrellas
by Natsumi Yagami
Summary: Tenten ve a Neji con otra chica y mal interpreta la situación, provocando una pelea entre ella y Neji ¿Que pasará? ¿Que diferencia habrá cuando vean la lluvia de estrellas? (Subiendo fic viejos ;w; 3 mi primer fic)


_**LLUVIA DE ESTRELLAS**_

_Declaimer: los personajes de esta magnífica serie NO me pertenecen, únicamente la idea es mía_

**_*IMPORTANTE*Este fic lo escribí cuando tenía 14 años, re subo los fics de mi vieja cuenta a esta, siento que es una gran diferencia de cómo solía escribir, decidí dejarlos tal y como estaban antes, es decir no tienen ninguna modificación, espero sean de su agrado n.n Este fue mi primer fic ;w; 3_**

Se encontraba el Gai-team practicando en el campo de entrenamiento numero 9, el equipo se encontraba incompleto, les hacía falta la kunoichi de las armas, desde hacía ya dos semanas y media no se presentaba a entrenar.

Tenten se encontraba deprimida, estaba recostada boca abajo sobre su cama, su cara estaba adornada por miles de tristes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, sentía su corazón caer pedazo a pedazo, el sentimiento de traición que la invadía era indescriptible, jamás olvidaría lo que vio y la hirió más que miles de armas clavadas en su corazón.

Flash Back

Se encontraba Tenten corriendo por toda Konoha, estaba en busca de su novio Hyuuga Neji, había tenido un mal día y necesitaba hablar con alguien, cuando por fin pudo encontrarlo, sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho, sabía que el amor dolía, pero no que doliera tanto.

En sus ojos, llenos de lagrimas, se reflejaba a su novio y a una hermosa joven, de cabello negro y en capas, con ojos cafés y tez blanca, "abrazada" (o mejor dicho aferrada con fuerza) al portador del Byakugan, quien corres

Correspondía el abrazo, la chica de nombre Akemi acerco lentamente sus labios a los del Hyuuga.

El corazón de Tenten no pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo del lugar, se detuvo hasta que sus piernas ya no aguantaron mas, busco apoyo en un árbol y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, ese no era su día, y peor, ya no quería saber nada del Hyuuga, mucho menos verlo, por ahora no podía enfrentarlo… esperaría algún tiempo antes de eso.

Fin Flash Back

Y así fue como dejo de asistir a los entrenamientos y a evitar a Neji, no sabía si era el hecho de que los años de su vida se le habían ido amándolo, o que el festival de Tanabata sería el día siguiente y toda la aldea lo celebraría a más no poder, esos dos hechos le partían a un mas el corazón, y le hacían sentir peor.

Tratando de olvidar su inmenso dolor, decidió encender la televisión, comenzó por ver que había de bueno, pero como era domingo, no había nada bueno, decidió dejarle en el canal del clima, era tan aburrido que tal vez se dormiría un poco.

-Y el pronóstico para mañana será- decía la TV – de lluvia algo fuerte, esto sucederá por la noche, además…

-Bueno- pensó Tenten no seré la única persona que tenga un mal día de Tanabata, no pensé que Neji pudiera hacerme eso.

Toc toc…

En ese momento Tenten fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el sonido de la puerta, sin embargo estaba tan desanimada que ni ganas tenia de bajar y abrir (su habitación se encontraba en el segundo piso de la casa) por lo que mejor grito… "Está abierto, pase…"

Luego, al ver al causante ese dolor, se arrepintió de aquellas palabras, aun no se sentía lista para enfrentarlo, pero no era ninguna cobarde, así que se armo de valor y lo enfrento.

-Tenten…- dijo el portador del Byakugan, al tiempo que abría la puerta del dormitorio y pasaba

¿Qué? – Respondió éste fríamente

-¿Te sucede algo?, estas extraña-dijo Neji mientras se paraba frente a ella- ¿estás enferma?

-Si – respondió Tenten con un tono de voz aun más frío – tu sola presencia me enferma

Neji no lo entendía, su dulce y linda Tenten le había dicho esas palabras, el Hyuuga quedo petrificado, le tomó un rato asimilar bien las cosas, para después volver a hablar

-¿Qué…?- balbuceaba el Hyuuga confundido- pero…

-QUE!- dijo Tenten muy molesta – Si lo dije, esa es la verdad, me enfermas, NUNCATE PERDONARE, ¡NUNCA!

-¿Perdonarme?, de que hablas, si yo no te hecho nada

-Mentira, no eres más que un mentiroso- concluyo la kunoichi de las armas

Está bien que Neji fuera una persona serena y tranquila, pero casi se vuelve loco cuando escucho ser llamado mentiroso, el era fiel a su palabra y Tenten lo sabia mejor que nadie.

-No soy ningún mentiroso- respondió molesto ante tal acusación- además…-se tranquilizo para luego continuar hablando-¿Qué eh hecho para que estés molesta conmigo?

-y todavía preguntas-respondió cínicamente- pues te lo diré… me engañaste

-¿perdón?, yo nunca te haría nada como eso y tu bien lo sabes

-Ja… y que hay de la chica esa, cómo pudiste.

-¿Chica?- dijo confundido- oh, te refiere a Akemi

-Lo vez, si me engañaste- comenzó a llorar

-No, lo que paso fue que…- dijo Neji en su defensa-ella y yo solo…

-No te creo nada- interrumpió Tenten- no es necesaria una explicación, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN EL RESTO DE MI VIDA, VETE! , TE ODIO

-Está bien, si eso es lo que deseas me voy- salió de la habitación- HASTA NUNCA

Si ella quería estar lejos de él, iba a estarlo, no ocuparía su tiempo en una chica que ni siquiera le daba el tiempo para explicarle la verdad, no le dio ni un minuto… cometía un error, Tenten se había precipitado, mas no sabía que el error que cometía era intentar olvidarse de él alejándose sin tener explicación alguna…ese tal vez era el peor error de su vida.

El solo pensamiento de aquella discusión les causaba a ambos remordimiento, pena, rabia, temor, dolor, angustia, dudas, nerviosismo, y un sin fin de sentimientos…pero, ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar el brazo a torcer .

Ambos pasaron la noche en vela, no podían sacar la imagen del otro de su mente, se amaban tanto que les era imposible estar alejados el uno del otro, ese simple pensamiento les daba un dolor más agudo y más profundo.

A la mañana siguiente, Tenten se levantó con un desgano impresionante, y ¿cómo hacer lo contrario?, ese día no sería el suyo, era el Tanabata y, por primera vez en su vida lo pasaría sola, sus padres estaban de viaje, sus amigas irían con sus novios, y Neji…el también estaba lejos, en su opinión, bastante.

Cuando la tarde cayó sobre Konoha, Tenten convoco una reunión de chicas, esperaba que le ayudaran a disminuir su pesar, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ser contra decida, entre todas le hicieron ver su error, y aunque es difícil aceptar nuestros errores, lo aceptó, pero eso si fue muy terca para ello.

Las chicas la arreglaron para que buscase al amor de su vida, y como ya conocemos a las mujeres, tardaron tanto en arreglarla, que la noche hizo su presencia, y el pronóstico de clima se cumplió, la lluvia parecía querer borrar todo rastro de la aldea escondida de la hoja.

Pero eso no impidió que la bella kunoichi de las armas saliera a buscar a su amado Hyuuga. Corrió desesperadamente por todos lados, hasta que por fin lo encontró, respiro profundamente y se acerco a él.

-Hola-dijo nerviosa

-Hmp -respondió el Hyuuga

-yo- comenzó Tenten nuevamente-LO SIENTO MUCHO!, se que eh sido una completa estúpida y lo siento, entenderé si ya nunca quieres volver a dirigirme la palabra, te entenderé

- ¿por qué haría yo eso?, tu sabes que te amo, aunque admito que has sido algo tonta

-bastante -dijo Tenten -¿amigos?

-más que eso- dijo Neji con una sonrisa

Tenten abrazo a Neji como si su vida dependiera de ello, y ambos se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso. Mientras hacían esto, la lluvia ceso y el cielo se despejo, Neji le conto a su novia que Akemi era una vieja amiga, su padre acababa de morir hace unos días, por eso la brazo, y el intento del beso (el cual no sucedió) fue porque ella estaba confundida.

Pero el Hyuuga le dijo que el amaba a otra chica quien le enseño y causo miles de nuevos sentimientos, ambos se dieron cuenta de que la lluvia había llegado a su fin, levantaron la vista al cielo y vieron los fuegos artificiales y a un grupo de estrellas fugaces, las cuales parecían estrellas lloviendo,

Tenten cerró los ojos y deseo estar siempre con Neji

-Me alegra que estemos otra vez juntos- dijo Tenten alegremente

-si- respondió el Hyuuga- si no que hubiera hecho con esto-saca una cajita azul y se la entrega a Tenten

-¿Qué es?- pregunto curiosa

-ábrela- dijo el portador del Byakugan, observándola atentamente

Tenten la abrió y encontró un hermoso anillo de compromiso, el más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida, lagrimas dulces comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

-Tenten- comenzó a hablar- ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Tenten no podía creerlo, después de todo el mal rato que le hizo pasar y quería casarse con ella.

-¡CLARO QUE QUIERO!- lo abrazo tirándolo al suelo y quedando sobre el- SI ACEPTO

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en otro beso, y les pareció que el tiempo se detuvo y todo lo demás dejo de existir, ahora solo eran ellos dos, juntos hasta el fin de sus días.

FIN


End file.
